1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to electronic poker games with side wagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video poker games are known in the art. What is needed is a video poker game that can offer an additional wager in order to generate more excitement for the player as well as increased revenue for the casino.